1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tree baler and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved gripping mechanism for grasping a tree in a baling process.
The invention further relates to a tree baler that provides means for automatically opening and closing the gripping mechanism.
The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art gripping mechanisms and the like, as well as the method of their construction in general, are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,816,793 Elberty 3,041,101 Lebre 3,836,015 B.J. Travis 4,130,151 S.O. Ericsson 4,227,854 W.A. Coffey ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,793 discloses grapples that extend to grab and pull an object back. The device comprises a pair of crossed bar members, a jaw member and a means to operate the lever to effect closing movements of the jaw members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,101 discloses clamping tongues for loads. The device includes clamping tongues, a leg for operating the jaws and a carrying means.
The remaining patents discloses various types of gripping devices that may or may not be used in a tree baling process.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of gripping mechanisms, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.